Johnny
Johnny ( ジョニー, Jonī) is a playable character in the Guilty Gear franchise. He made his first appearance in Guilty Gear, as a central character in May's storyline, and debuted as a playable Character in Guilty Gear X. Johnny is the captain of the Jelly-fish pirates, a group of sky-pirates sworn to help those less fortunate, which happens to consist mostly of very young girls. Johnny's flirty, debonair, swordslinging demeanor hides a man dedicated to the noble idea of caring for others. Info Height: '''184 cm '''Weight: '''72 kg '''Birthplace: America Birthday: October 24th Blood Type: O Eye Color: Blue Likes: Finding good women. Dislikes: People who don't get jokes. 'Important Things: '''Prized guitar collection. '''Voice Actor: '''Norio Wakamoto Character Design Johnny is tall, muscled, and tan. He sports a black outfit, sparsely adorned with golden beads. The outfit consists of long, well-fitting pants, a large gunslinger-style belt worn diagonally, and a long collared trench coat, left unbuttoned to insure his chest remains visible. Johnny has long blond hair, which he usually keeps in a pony-tail. He wears a wide-rimmed Cowboy-style hat which bears a skull insignia, and a pair of dark sunglasses complete his outfit. In battle, he wields a wooden-handled Katana, and is a master of the Iaido style of swordsmanship. Personality Johnny is a daring, suave, and passionate man, who often appears somewhat aloof, carefree, and a bit self-absorbed. A self-proclaimed ladies man, Johnny appreciates his own beauty; frequently commenting on it to other characters throughout the series. He is a compulsive womanizer, hitting on nearly every female character he encounters, plus Bridget. Beneath his swash-buckling, somewhat surly persona, Johnny has a good heart. He founded the Jellyfish pirates in order to help those less fortunate them himself, and he cares for May, Dizzy and the other members of his crew very deeply, going to great lengths to protect them from harm, and assuring them on numerous occasions that they are as family to him. Story ''Background Johnny was heavily influenced by his father, a noble man that valued helping those in need. When Johnny was younger, his father was killed by a Gear. Johnny was left orphaned, but he was not consumed by revenge. Instead, he was inspired by his experiences after his father's death to follow in his footsteps by helping those less fortunate. The majority of the jellyfish pirates are orphans whom Johnny adopted, among them May, the namesake of the pirates' airship. May harbors very strong feelings for Johnny, but it is uncertain if they are romantic. Though the extent is uncertain, Johnny is known to have "connections," to Ky Kiske, as well as Gabriel. In Accent Core, it appears as though he is acquainted with Crow in some way. ''Guilty Gear'' Though Johnny is not a playable character in the original guilty gear, he is present in May's story-line. Prior to the game, Johnny was caught and imprisoned for his robin-hood like escapades. May enters the tournament hoping to use the prize to free Johnny, but he escapes before she can rescue him. ''Guilty Gear X'' Johnny spends the entire game hitting on the female characters on his way to rescuing Dizzy from the 500,000 World Dollar bounty on her head. He has two endings: one in which, having been distracted by a fight with May, he comes home to find that Dizzy had been already brought back to the May Ship as a surprise "birthday present". This is probably not canon because it would imply that May met Testament, who she did not recognize in Guilty Gear XX. In the other, he meets Dizzy directly, and takes her home to the May Ship. ''Guilty Gear XX'' After an initial battle in which I-No attacks the May Ship, the story splits. In one path, Johnny runs off to rescue Dizzy; in his first ending, he rescues her and defeats I-No, and then carries Dizzy back to the May Ship because of slightly injured legs. In his second ending, Testament got to I-No first, and is reluctant to let Dizzy continue to live with the Jellyfish Pirates until Johnny defeats him. The other story path involves other people coming to the May Ship, and ends with a fight against a group of Robo-Kys, and Ky Kiske joins the fight as they wonder what the Post-War Administration Bureau is up to ... Gameplay Johnny is a very awkward character to the untrained player; He cannot run, and his normals have a lot of lag. The later issue can his can be circumvented through a technique known as "mist-cancelling," by attacking with any move which can be special canceled, going into Mist Stance (236P/S/K), and quickly canceling the stance. This circumvents the recovery animations of many of johnny's attacks, and enables him to apply pressure more effectively, though his attacks must connect in order to be canceled in this manner. Johnny can throw coins at his foes (236HS); he begins each round with eight coins. While a very impressive move in it's own right, coins are also used to power up Johnny's Mist Finers(236P,K,S), three rapid sword slashes which can hit either high, low or mid, and are executed from Mist Stance. The effects of Mist Finers vary with coin level; with level 2 increasing combo possibilities and damage, and level three being a multi-hit combo in it's own right. Johnny's Ensegna (41236HS in air) can be TK'd, serving as a situational overhead, and his his primary aerial combo finisher. The attack hits twice, with the first hit being untechable. Many of Johnny's more advanced options revolve around corner traps involving these "one-hit" Ensegnas, and his Bacchus sigh (214P), which causes mist to envelop his foe, and makes his mist finers unblockable. His throw, though simple, is perhaps the games best, as it guarantees an air combo/coin. In past installments, Johnny's divine blade was his staple air combo move. However, as of accent core, DB(623S, S, or aerial 623S) has been nerfed and replaced with Killer Joker (421S, S or aerial 421S) as his primary tool for extended aerial combos; like DB, in can be FRC'd, and it also restores johnny's jump/AD. Johnny's Jackhound (214HS/D), a move gained in GGXX slash, and his FB in GGXX:AC, is a quick "dash" which causes stagger on hit, and can be used to quickly close the distance between himself and a foe. It's properties are improved when executed from mist-stance. His single overdrive, "What is my name" (632146HS), does solid damage, and is useful for escaping tough spots due to it's invincibility frames and high/upper hitbox. As of GGXX:AC, Johnny is considered the worst character. This is due in large part to his lackluster damage out-put without coin and/or tension, as well as his sub-par mix-up options (having only a couple usable lows and relying on Ensegna for his overhead). Despite this, he has been used to some success by a few top players. Musical References *Johnny wears all black, a possible reference to country/rock legend Johnny Cash, who was known as "the man in black." *One of Johnny's attacks, "glitter is gold," is a reference to the opening lines of Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven." Trivia Gallery Image:Ggx_am_jo.png|''Guilty Gear X Johnny's Arcade mode ending'' Image:Johnny1.jpg‎ Image:Johnny2.jpg‎ Image:Johnny3.jpg Image:Johnny4.jpg Image:Johnny5.jpg Image:Johnny6.jpg Image:Johnny7.jpg Image:Johnny8.jpg Image:Johnny9.jpg Image:Johnny10.jpg Image:Johnny11.jpg Image:Johnny12.jpg Image:Johnny13.jpg Image:Johnny14.jpg Image:Ggxplus sm jo2.jpg Sprites Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans